The TRAITOR
by Clarachu
Summary: How can the freedom fighters fight evil with a traitor in the midst? PLEASE R/R!!! I don't own any rights to the characters, so on.
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the Hedgehog

TRAITOR By: Clarachu É

Chapter 1 - Stirred Feelings

"Secure the area, and let no one exit the premises!" The two obedient palace guards obeyed and made haste to the direction the sound of the crash was heard. There was still continued rambling and they finally located the source of these noises.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A timid figure looked up at them, seemingly terrified and obviously surprised by their presence. Standing before the soldiers was our pink female hedgehog Freedom Fighter, Amy.

"Amy, what are you doing here this late?" 

"I came to grab some parts out of the supply room to help Rotor with his new machine. I didn't mean to make so much noise, honest!" By this time, Princess Sally Acorn arrived to hear what was causing the commotion. 

"How dare you, Amy," she barked, "undermining authority and entering the forbidden Chamber of Palace Supplies without my knowledge?" Amy felt her throat clogging up, making her choke on her words, and tears started forming in her eyes. Sally noticed this, and slightly changed her tone.

"You will be forgiven this time, Amy, but you'd better make sure this doesn't happen again. Are we clear?" Without waiting for a reply, Sally and the two guards led Amy out of the chamber. Amy thought, 'There was no reason to be so mean. I'll remember this Sally!'

***********************************************************

"Is everything complete?" Rotor asked Antoine, who was ready to pilot his way to vacation city. Thanks to help from Amy, Rotor had been able to specially design the aircraft Antoine was about to fly and customize it to his needs. From the aircraft, Antoine called out,

"Of course everyzing is ready you fuel!"

"I'm a - what?"

"A fuel, a fuel! A very estupid person."

"Oh, so I'm a fool!" Rotor pondered to himself, 'One day, I'll show you how foolish I can be.' "Have a good flight!"

As Amy came out of her hut to see him fly off, she heard Antoine say a last comment,

"Let us hope zee incompitant Amy did zomething right, eh?" Antoine flew off, and those hurtful words made Amy storm back to her hut in tears for a second time.

***********************************************************


	2. Chapter 2 - Amy's Wrath

The Traitor - Chapter 2 - Amy's Wrath

By: Clarachu É

Amy lay in the bed of her hut, tears rolling down her cheeks. She never realized that she could feel so rejected by everyone, first Sally, then Antoine, and Rotor hadn't defended her at all. She knew there was only one person, or being rather, that would never let her down. Her friend and her secret love, Sonic the Hedgehog. Springing from her bed, she ran outside through the daylight of the afternoon to the only person she could call home.

From the Chamber of Palace Supplies, she had collected a number of tools and things, including an old photo album. 'This will be the perfect way to bond with my favorite guy!' Knocking on the door three times, which she hoped to be a charm, Tails opened the door. 

"Hey Amy, what's goin' on?" Miles Prower asked her. She didn't want to let him know her business, because he could ruin everything. But before she could answer, in the blink of an eye and a whirl of the wind, the "Blue Streak" himself appeared before her.

"Oh, Sonic!" Amy happily said, and they exchanged a hug. "Sonic, I have something to show you! Will you look at this with me? There's so much...."

"Sonic and Tails, we need you!" Amy now disgusted, whirled around to see just what the Princess wanted now. Sonic and Tails put close attention, but Amy was sure that she could see how much he cared for her just by looking into his eyes. 'SALLY ACORN!' she thought to herself, 'You always ruin EVERYTHING!' Sally continued. "Bunny Rotor and I need you two to help us with the latest blatant attack Robotnik has caused in the region of Robotropolis. Amy, I want you to stay here in the village until this matter is resolved. Disperse!" 

No more. She would take no more of this. Amy was a young hedgehog, a sweet and nice and annoying one sometimes too. She took out her diary. So much pain, and all in one day. But 'a day like this,' she wrote, 'won't happen again. I'll make sure Sally and everyone else feels my wrath. É 


	3. Chapter 3 Run Sonic, Run!

The Traitor - Chapter 3 - Run Sonic, Run!

By: Clarachu É

'Stay here until the matter is resolved, huh? I'll make sure to do better. I know I can be good enough,' Amy thought to herself as she lay in her bed the next day. She decided to get up and buy a copy of the Knothole Times, the daily newspaper. Amy read the headline:

'ROBOTROPOLIS CRIME BUST BUSTED BY SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND SALLY ACORN!'

"Figures," she said out loud to herself, but Tails had been walking and heard her.

"Amy, I know that something is wrong. I know you. What is it this time?" Tails asked but wasn't ready for her reply.

Amy shouted, "Tails, you know nothing, NOT A THING about me! Stop pretending that you or anyone else cares, cause I'm tired of all of you treating me like dirt. I quit the freedom fighters!" She ran off, but Tails just stood shocked with held back tears in his eyes that threatened to come out.

*

'I gotta run, I gotta be better than all of them. I can do it. I'll never look back.' This is what Amy repeated to herself right before a memory of her and the Freedom Fighters having fun together popped in her head. Confused and tired, she stopped her running, and dropped to her knees. After wiping the sweat from her eyes, she looked up to where she had taken herself. The sign read: "ROBOTROPOLIS". Yes, she had ended up to the one place she wish she hadn't gone to - Dr. Robotnik's evil city!

Meanwhile back in Knothole Village, Tails, Sonic's best friend, was breaking the news to everyone, that Amy had run away and quit the Freedom Fighters. Princess Sally felt her lips pursing into a smile, but restrained when everyone looked toward her and asked for advice.

"Guys," Sally said, "I think it's just time we let her do what she wants. She's not such a baby anymore."

Sonic stood up. "Sal, have you like, lost your mind? What's up with wanting to just dis her like that-we gotta find out what's wrong and make sure she's safe. Who's with me!"

"YEAH!" Everyone else shouted, and Sally put on a face of regret and apologized. They forgave her, and passed her comments off as if she only said that because she was having a bad day. "Any ideas?" Tails asked. "Like, where do we start looking? And how?" Sonic then looked toward the door and said, "I think I know just the person to help us."

[The Sonic Adventure Theme "Open Your Heart" Plays in the background!]

Can't hold on much longer...

Sonic ran. I mean, he RAN! No one was going to take away his friend, his family. He thought to himself, 'Please be home, Please be home!' Through the forest he ran, breaking twigs in the ground and picking up more dust and dirt than a vacuum. Then, he reached the door of the one person he could trust to find Amy. His ultimate enemy, and his best friend. The person he hates and the person he loves (A/N: as in friendship). Sonic walked up to the door and knocked. 

Open up your heart, it's gonna be all right! The song ended, and the door swung open. É


End file.
